Aamin Marritza
Aamin Marritza was a Cardassian featured in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode Duet. Becoming very good and designing, implementing, and using filing systems Marritza was assigned to the labor camp at the Gallitep labor camp under Gul Darhe'el. The camp was one of the most brutal Cardassian labor camps, with Bajoran men being killed in front of families and Bajoran women being raped in front of their families. Marritza would hold his hands to his ears at night, unable to bear the screams of the Bajoran workers. Marritza unwittingly saved the Bajorans at the camp when he let slip to a visiting Cardassian computer expert Daul Mirosha that he thought that Darhe'el would soon kill all the workers there. Mirosha informed the Shakaar resistance cell of this then sabotaged the camp's defense systems, allowing the camp to be liberated. Following the occupation Marritza was assigned to the Cardassian Military Academy at Kola II, where he taught implementation of filing systems to cadets. Unable to bear the guilt over what his fellow Cardassians had done he arranged to be surgically altered to appear as Darhe'el and then traveled to Deep Space Nine, knowing the Bajorans would try and execute the man they thought to be the Butcher of Gallitep. Upon arrival at Deep Space Nine Marritza was arrested by Kira Nerys. He tried his best to convince her that he was Darhe'el, hoping the Bajorans would try him then put him to death. However both Kira and Odo were able to uncover the truth. Confronted with this by Kira Marritza broke down, stating that he couldn't bear what had happened in the camp, and that he wasn't strong enough to stop the atrocities. Kira decided to release him from custody, feeling that there was nothing Marritza could have done to stop Gul Darhe'el, and further to have Marritza tried and executed would be putting another good person connected to Gallitep to death, and there had been more than enough of that already. Kira and Odo contacted Kola II and arranged for Marritza to receive psychiatric care there. While they were escorting Marritza to a transport ship to take him home Marritza was stabbed by the Bajoran Kainon simply for being Cardassian, not because of his connection to Darhe'el. Kira demanded to know why, and Kainon said it was because he was Cardassian and that was reason enough. As Odo prepared to drag Kainon back to security she tearfully said it was not. Marritza would have a major impact on Kira's life in the years following his death. She would remember him as one of the good Cardassians she met. After being stabbed in the heart by the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar Kira had an experience with the Prophets. One of the Prophets took on the form of Marritza while interacting with her. Trivia * Marritza was played by Harris Yulin. The younger Marritza shown on the Ops screen was portrayed by an unknown actor. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Officials Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill